Darkness Behind The Light-Chapter 4
Chapter 4 Theresa P.O.V "Alright then." Christopher said. He grabbed his sword. I could feel the energy from the sword, it drained the power from other beings, there was always this vacuum-like feeling around it. Atticus smiled, his smile was deadly, but my heart skipped a beat when he did. What was wrong with me? Christopher looked at Atticus in the eye, his cold gaze unnerving. Atticus, to he's credit held up Chris's gaze. I compared the two. Of course, Atticus was taller, with ripped muscles and tried his best to look scary. Christopher on the other hand, didn't try to look scary, we was ''scary. His face was emotionless, but his eyes burned with a controlled fury. In other words, Atticus was intimidating, Christopher was terrifying. "So we going to fight or what?" Atticus asked Christopher. "Let's make it quick, I have a lesson to teach." Christopher replied. '''Christopher P.O.V' I stepped into the sword arena, sword in hand. Atticus had the spear that he took from Alex. Before fighting, I looked at Willow who was still in Theresa's arms. She looked shell-shocked, the sight of blood had really shaken her. I made a silent promise to make Atticus pay for making Willow feel like that. "You ready?" He asked. "Of course." No sooner had I said that, he lunged at me, moving faster than any human being I've seen. I barely had time to block the attack. I stepped back and struck back. He side-stepped and counter attacked. As our battled continued, I heard the other cheering for me, I shook my head to clear my thoughts, I couldn't afford to get distacted now. But it was too late, Atticus took advantage of my moment of distraction and struck me in the stomach with the butt of his spear. I stumbled back, he struck again. I prepared myself to take the blow. When that painful headache came back, followed by a voice in my head said Left. Somehow my left hand raised itself up and grabbed Atticus wrist. The moment of shock that registered on Atticus also appeared on mine. Right. My right hand swung my sword, and struck the hilt of the blade to Atticus's chest. He stumbled back. Kick.''My leg kicked Atticus. ''Punch, Block, Strike. The voice in my head said, my body instantly responded to it's words. I prepared for the final strike, when Atticus completely surprised me by knocking my sword out of my hand. The look of triumph on his face didn't last long. I disarmed him, took his spear. Used it to trip him and pointed the spear to his neck. "Do you yield?" He looked at me in disbelief, but he nodded. "I yield." I removed the spear from his neck, and held out my hand. He took it and I pulled him out. "I think you owe some people an apology." "Nope. I don't think so." He said, and walked away. I resisted the urge to spat. I turned to Theresa, I found her staring at Atticus in awe. I felt a wave of jealousy come over me. As if sensing my emotion, she turned to face me and gave me a smile. She stood up, carrying Willow in her arms, and over to me. "Congrats." She said. "Yeah. Thanks." I managed to say through the panting. I turned my attention to Willow. "Hey you okay?" Willow removed her face from Theresa's chest, and nodded. She spread out her arms, motioning me to carry her. I took her in my arms and hugged her tight. Ever since that day we found her, I felt like I needed to protect her, which was what I've been doing all this time. "Look at that. You two looks like a married couple with children." Mike said as he walked towards us. I ignored his comment. "Are the kids okay?" "Yeah, I bet Chiron's freaking out on how many of them have to go to the infirmary." He replied, he pointed at Willow with his chin. "She okay?" "Yeah, just shaken." "Whose her godly parent anyway?" Mike asked. "Now that I think about it. I don't actually know, I never really put much thought into it." I replied. I glanced towards the tent I had set up beside the sword arena. I was tempted to walk into it and think about things. I don't really know what I should do with Willow at this stage. Luckily Mike saved me. "How about I take care of Willow for a while? I sure Silena won't mind taking care of her." "That's okay. I guess." I spoke into Willow's ear. "You okay with staying with Mike and Silena for a bit?" She nodded. I put her down and she grabbed Mike's hand. "How about I follow them?" Theresa added. "Sure that's fine." I said out loud, but I mouthed the words ''Thank You.''I was glad that she understood I needed some alone time. ''Your Welcome. ''She mouthed back, then followed Mike and Willow as they walked away. I retreated into the tent as they disappeared. I found a chair and sat on it. I laid my head back, closed my eyes and concentrated. I searched the darkness on my mind, to find the source of the voice, the voice had appeared straight after doing fear's test last year. I remember it beckoning to express my feelings for Tessa, at first I had dismissed it as a guility conscience, but know after what happened. I don't know anymore. Eventually I found it, it was a small burning fire, black. Eventually it took the form of a person, hands and legs, till it formed an exact mirror image of me. "Who are you?" I asked. "I am you. Isn't that obvious?" He replied. "You have never existed before, why now?" "I am your godly power, that has fed on your strong feelings of loyalty, trust, happiness and love. With that I have gained a form. I am basically you." He answered. "I somehow find it hard to believe you." He let out a short laugh. "Then you find it hard to believe yourself." I kept quiet, not replying to his joke. "I assure you. I am no threat." He finally said. "If you say so. I still don't trust you." "That's fine." Eventually I broke the link I formed, and opened my eyes. I sat up on my chair. "When has my life been so complicated?" I said, my words targeted at no one. I sighed and walked out of the tent. I went to find Mike and the others. I found them near the lake, playing with the nymphs. I joined them, and the memories of the voice and Atticus, disappeared. Darkness Behind The Light Main Page <---Previous Chapter [[Darkness_Behind_The_Light-Chapter_5|Next Chapter--->]] Archie:Bite Meh 13:39, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Category:Archie-Son of Poseidon Category:Fallen Angel Series Category:Chapter Page